Surreal
by Hitachiin-kun
Summary: KandaxAllen. Allen was injured during a mission, and now that it's over, he has to walk through a snowstorm with the bittermouthed man. What is he to do? ShonenAi.


**Title**: Surreal.  
**Rating**: PG - PG13? For now.  
**Pairing**: KandaxAllen. -melts.-  
**Notes**: This fan fiction… ugh, kind of came out of no where. It is unbeta'd, speed-typed, PWP-ish? And slightly fluffy. ; One of the first times I actually publicize my works, so bear with me, please. D;  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, in anyway, own D. Gray-Man and its characters, as much as I wish so.

The odd sound of silence was all that was left as the white, soft yet cold crystalline snow bore from the endless sky, whose shaded with varies of gray. No breezes, no winds, no chills. There was only the serene sight of the first snow day of season. It was only a matter of minutes until the entire area was covered with a layer of the snow.

And there he lie, appearing lifeless, although still breathing slowly and steadily, a occasionally a shiver when the softness touches his face, melting from the heat of his skin. Unconscious and unknowing of what events have happened to be in this situation, where a boy merely sleeping in the dead middle of nowhere, arms spread on either side of him and the blue dampness they'd call hair covered a side of his face, mouth slightly open.

He wore a black long outfit, supposedly worn by those who are Exorcists of an organization called Dark Religious Organization. The suit looks a bit worn out, however, for he had just fallen unconscious from a mission just done, which his companion whose whereabouts are unknown. Only himself, almost lonely, but he wouldn't know. He is sleeping, not aware of anything. He does not know that he was once again, isolated without knowing so.

Foot steps heard now, drawing closer to the boy whose insensible on the cold, snow-covered ground. The tip of the black boot which this other man entering the scene nudged the side of the other person, arms crossed above his chest with a rather irritated expression, dark colorless bangs covered his eye brows, which is knitted to one another, emphasizing his internal hatred for the 'sleeping beauty'. Soft nudges became kicks rather fast as his patience dissolved to nothingness, and he found himself yelling at the poor kid.

"Wake up already, you useless Beansprout! This is no time for rest!" His voice echoed throughout the field, and finally a reaction came from the younger, just a little.

He groaned at the sudden sting on his side, and clutched it as it became more frequent, and finally, he shifted away from his attacker, eyes snapped open. The look of awareness faded quickly as he acknowledged who he was up against, Yuu Kanda. He relaxed, mouth twitching to a wry smile.

"Well, hello to you too, Kanda," he said as his eyes twitched, struggling to remain friendly to the other man whom hates him so much for reasons no one would ever know. At least for now.

Kanda stayed emotionless as he always was (aside from being pissed 24/7), uttering a single 'Hn' as he begun walking away. The younger of the two took this as the silent way of saying, "let's go," and he accepted it, speed walking so he can catch up to the eighteen year old dark-haired man, slightly limping. He had a wound on his side, which was exactly where he clutched at, making his white gloves tainted with the crimson liquid, with had no time to heal. He was in pain, yet said nothing much of it.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I was too exhausted and just passed out. I feel fine now though, and look it's snowing—" the boy said before being cut off by the man.

"Shut. Up. Beansprout," Kanda growled with the most annoyed expression a human being can muster.

This, of course, caught the so called Beansprout off guard, and he immediately reacted. "Please stop calling me Beansprout! My name is Allen," protested Allen Walker, who was no older than the age of fifteen.

"Like I care," was all the other said as they headed back to the headquarters, and all Allen could do was pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This job, as an Exorcist, has stressed him for the most part, taking away the spirits within the Akuma, letting them rest in peace. There are moments that it touched him so much seeing them die that he couldn't control his tears. But now, understanding the concept of a true Exorcist, he gathered all will power to not shed a tear during a mission, but of course, sometimes it was all too overwhelming, and for someone as soft hearted such as Allen Walker, it was too much to hold back tears.

"You're really soft, you know," Kanda once said to Allen. "We are the 'destroyers.' Not 'saviors.'"

"Kanda… Even so, I want to become a destroyer who can save anybody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow gradually changed from what it seems to be a peaceful scene to an unpleasant snowstorm. It came to a point where it was too hard for Allen to handle, although the dark-haired man seems to be fine, for he is emotionless, as opposed to the younger who is struggling slightly, the dropping temperature causing him to shiver, mouth shaking. He could go so far until he found himself subconsciously reaching out to the other's dark robe, tugging on him for attention.

"What is it now," the blunt reply sounded more like a statement than a question.

"It's too cold," Allen said, lowering his head to avoid the man's gaze.

"So what," Kanda answered, frowning. "Che, don't tell me you're too wimpy to go on," he said as he continued walking, refusing to stop.

This, Allen had no reply to.

Moments later, they came across an abandoned hut, big enough for approximately three people, which was perfect. Kanda caught the younger boy staring at the hut, and he light out a frustrated sigh, stopping his steps, which caused Allen to bump onto the other's back with a soft 'oof,' murmuring an apology while he's at it. Without a word, Kanda headed towards the shelter, and Allen followed with a tiny smile, assuming that either Kanda is tired himself, or maybe, just maybe… he does care.

The hut was a tad bit spacey to be called a "hut"; there was an old bed on the far left corner, wool and worn out wool blanket sprawled on top of it. Ancient drawers was lined up across from the bed, a deep-rooted long mirror stood on top of the drawers, rusted and barely makes an image of its imitate opposite. Overall, the insides of this hut was an organized mess—a mixture of the natural effects of time and the neatness of untouched furniture for what it seemed like several years.

Allen gaped at the seemingly unmoving man in front of him, head slightly slanted to a side, face painted with an expression of pure confusion and curiosity. The awkward silence was bothering him at a high rate, heart pace gradually increasing because of the unknowing tension between the two of them. Kanda, who has been observing the room for quite sometime now, finally broke the tension and silence between them, walking towards the old bed in the dark corner, laminated by the snow from outside the sealed window. The elder male set himself upon the bed, arms folded above his chest and his katana rested on the elbow and hugged by his arms, eyes sealed while lips are pursed.

The boy soon followed Kanda, setting himself beside the man, inches apart from him without little acknowledge of so, wincing at the sharp pain his wounds caused him as it came to contact with the ice cold surface of the bed. The dark haired man took great notice of this, yet said nothing. Allen clenched his side, merely making a terribly poor attempt to hide his wound subconsciously, though his constant shifting around on the bed makes it so horribly obvious that he is hurt.

"You really are pathetic," growled an extremely annoyed Kanda, which only made the boy look up at the man questionably, once again. Kanda made a mental note that the bean sprout looked so pathetic when he's clueless, although a tad bit… appealing. That or a whole lot. "Getting hurt on one of the easiest missions, how troublesome."

At that, Allen lowered his head, finding the ground suddenly fascinating for a second or two, and then mustered a smile as realistic as he could, landing his gaze on Kanda's. "What are you talking about, Kanda? I'm not hurt at all! It's just a little scratch," he said, which was a complete lie, an attempt to ease the older man's worrying. He didn't want the pity, which was what Kanda was hinting behind his rude remarks.

With a frustrated sigh, the man rotated his body around so that his whole body is on the bed, face to face with the young exorcist. With a tint of amusement, he set aside Mugen and placed a hand on placed a hasty hand on the boy's chest, right above the DRO (Dark Religious Organization) symbol, and pushed him back, ever so gently, so that he laid completely on the bed. Allen uttered a strange sound of disapproval, slightly resisting against the sudden action.

"Kanda—!" Allen gasped, rather taken aback by the other's strange behavior.

Kanda only glared at the boy. "Why do you hide your wounds from me!" he was enraged, gritting his teeth together, pressing his hand against the other's chest with a bit more pressure, since the boy is faintly trying to set himself free.

Allen finally ceased the resisting, and Kanda found that it was now safe to let free the boy, now expecting an answer from him. He continued glaring, which he did not know the uneasiness this was causing the young exorcist. "I—I don't know," he finally answered honestly, which only made Kanda grunt, displeased with the received retort. "I don't want anyone to be worried about me, because," he trailed off, figuring out the right way to word his thoughts. "Because I know there are so many people out there are suffering ten times as much as I am right now, so who am I to complain?"

The older exorcist began shifting around once again, and an old sound of the ripping of clothing was heard. Allen leaned up a bit, glancing at Kanda, who was ripping up a strip of clothing from his exorcist outfit. Well, that's quite hypocritical.

"_That coat isn't something you use as a pillow for the wounded!"_

Memories continue to flow about in Allen's mind, and somehow, it made him smile, although the cruelty of that night was just too overwhelming. The simple presence of the other eased him, even if Kanda wasn't really the type of person who says things pleasant for the ears (since it is mostly barks of insult).

A sting on the side of his abdomen brought Allen back to reality, making him gritting his teeth together to bare with the rising pain. Kanda ignored all of the shifting the boy was making, rather, he continued wrapping the strip of clothing around the wound and tying securely with a couple of knots. With that done, Kanda proceeded to glare at Allen, hovering over him. "If you are going to lie to me, you could at least done a better job," said the man, removing himself from the white-haired boy and flopped on the ground, his back leaned on the butt of the bed, eyes closing. "Go to sleep, Beansprout. We've got a long day tomorrow."

That night, Allen couldn't sleep, although it was abnormally warm. As if the chilliness of winter has faded, only the simple feeling of… a crush, maybe? He was not certain, but he could not stop thinking. Without putting much thought to it, he raised from where he was laying, sitting next to Kanda, and moved his face towards his, until his lips were barely touching the cheek of the other's. It was barely a kiss, more like a brush of skin, like one of those third grade crushes. With that succeeded, he hopped back on to the bed, smiling through his sleep.

**Author Note: **COUGH. This story.. Kind of came of out no where, so it was pretty much a PWP until further notice. I need help with ideas though, if I was going to make this a multi-chapter fan fiction, which is what I want it to be, since there is so little of that. So, if anyone wants to help/spam me with ideas and/or suggestions, please email me at sky.at. or go to my profile and comment on my LJ. That would be so-muchly appreciated.


End file.
